Geikami Kyōi
'Character First Name:' Kyōi 'Character Last Name:' Geikami 'IMVU Username:' guest_fireandlightning 'Nickname(s):' Black Sparrow 'Age:' 16 'Date of Birth:' 10/31/184 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5' 8" 'Weight:' 145 Lbs 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Shinobi / Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personalit''y Kyōi is the sparrow. He knows that patience is a virtue and power comes with age and discipline, and he does well to remind himself of that within the presence of others he respects. He does have his moments of wildness and freedom, and this is only natural as because of his youth and street-dwelling nature. Mostly, he is reserved and restrained. He knows to only use enough to come to the correct conclusion or result he desires, and anymore would be to waste his strength and energy. He has come to this self-ideal because of an incident in his past that he keeps locked away. He is the embodiment of what he searches for. Something small, precise, and just noticable enough to recongnize yet only if you dedicate your attention to it. His thoughts are tactical and strategic, yet not always perfected. He isn't one to find the quickest way always, but to find the route that serves him best. He is free-hearted yet his mind is silent, watching, searching. In essence, Kyōi feels he is but a whisper in the wind. Only worthwhile if listened to, yet among many in a tide even he cannot escape. '''Behaviour: Kyōi behaves out of respect and humbles himself. He naturally has a warm, charming and inviting smile and many would like to think of him as a quiet yet charismatic person. He does have a lot of mystery to him even though wears his smile/heart on his sleeve. He is devoted, persistent, and at times humorous or playful. He tends to get these small episodes of inspiration, as if the small short chirps of a sparrow. Even his style and approach to things can be relentless, consistent, and even purposefully antagonizing if he chooses. In truth, he looks for the freedom from his humble cage. He knows to wait for time to pass and that it would wear metal quicker than his resolve, if he remains patient. At times he can become a bit awkward, or even devious - but never to a harmful or catastrophic extent. His only fears are his own powers. He refrains from suprassing his limits, but seeks to allow them to expand. As with his style in a fight, he will tyr to test his range and effect on his target or surrounding area, and utilize rather than abuse and overwhelm. He trusts himself at the same time that he doesnt. He feels there is a side to him that silently hungers, and he ponders constantly to himself if he has the strength to withold that. 'Motto/Nindo:' "No Mercy, No Malice." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Geikami A clan that resides mostly in Amegakure the people of this clan use their chakra to manipulate paper in to various forms and are very skilled in the art of origami. This clan can create a vast arsenal with paper but the weapons vary with rank, the more complex the weapon the more chakra required wielding and forming it. The User’s papers strength and durability depends on how much chakra is fused into it and the user’s skill. Also famous for their artistic talents in or out of combat with most favor the finer arts of Origami amongst others. As a rite of passage and show of skill each member is to form Origami wings as their skill increases their wing span increases as well. Similar to the members of the Uchiha clan Sharigan, the Geikami's wing style vary from person to person to reflect their own personality. 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin Rank 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' "Sasayaku" (Full-Black Katana) 'Strengths:' Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Intelligence 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Hand Seals, Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' Amber (Orange) 'Projectile/Weapons Inventory:' Kunai (5; at 2 a piece) - 10 points Shuriken (10, at 1.5 a piece) - 15 points Flash Bomb (1; at 4 a piece) - 4 points Paper Bombs (10; at 2 a piece) - 20 points Sasayaku (1 Sword; at 6 a piece) - 6 points Large Scroll (1; at 5 a piece) - 5 points (Chuunin Rank) 60/60 points; 0 remaining 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - (E Rank) Body Replacement - (E Rank) Rope Escape Technique - (E Rank) Generic Sealing Technique - (E Rank) Genjutsu - (E Rank) ____________________________ Paper Shuriken - (D Rank) Origami Wings - (C Rank) Paper Clone - (C Rank) Paper Tomb - (C Rank) Paper Exploding Tomb - (B Rank) Dance of the Shikigami - (B Rank) Taijutsu: ◾Tier I - Allows use of D rank Intersection Method 'Allies:' Amegakure Village & Residents Geikami Clan 'Enemies:' Enemies of Amegakure Village Enemies of Geikami Clan 'Background Information:' Kyōi Geikami grew up in Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain. He lived as a single child with his mother and father. His mother was a shop keeper and his father a Shinobi for the Village, and both worked very hard to make the living arrangements comfortable for themselves and their valued son. At the age of about eight, his father left to go on a long mission in which he never returned from, and was assumed killed. His mother fell ill soon after, and Kyōi went to the Ninja Academy to train and learn how to become a warrior like his father in the ambition to protect his mother and his village. One day he was sent to another small town outside of the village for a special medicine and supplies for his sick mother. Upon his return, a rogue bandit approached him in an attempt to rob him. He was slightly injured by the perpetrator, and this caused him to go into a blind defensive rage, in which he used his small knowledge that he gained at the academy to kill the bandit. With blood on his hands, he rushed home to his sick mother in shame and shock, telling only her what happened. The medicine he gave her became enough to allow her to last in this world long enough to tell him the things he needed to know at his young growing age. She told him how if he had the resolve his father had, he would have had the restraint and strength to have handled it differently. Eventually his mother passed after watching him graduate into a Chuninn, as this was what gave her the reassurance to let go and pass. Watching her son take his first steps towards Manhood told her that he was ready, and on his way, to finding his way. Kyōi now lives in amegakure as a Chuninn practicing and honing his skills, aiming to become an honorable shinobi and protect his village and loved ones. 'Roleplaying Library:' Kyoi and Seiketsu Intersection Method Training 2/6/14 'Approved by:' Seiketsu'